Mrs Pond, Mr Doctor, Mr Williams
by BeepTheMeep
Summary: Based on Ben Wallaces' My Amelia Pond, I bring you this!    THE LAUNCH OF THE STARSHIP UK, AN EXPERIMENT IN THE TARDIS GONE WRONG, AND MUCH MORE...
1. Just Five Minutes

Mrs Pond, Mr Doctor, Mr Williams

_Chapter One_

_Just Five Minutes_

Amelia Pond had just witnessed the strangest thing she'd ever experienced. A man in a blue box had just fallen from the sky and destroyed her shed. Then he'd hopped back into the box and said he'd be just five minutes. She was sat outside, clutching onto her suitcase, waiting for him. Just... waiting. Then she heard a strange noise. She turned around to see the blue box she'd seen five minutes before. Then the man she'd seen stepped out, but dressed differently this time. He wore a tweed jacket, with a burgendy bow-tie to match.

"Told ya." He smirked.

Amelia ran to hug him, and the man stepped back.

He whacked his head. '_Must still be getting used to this regeneration...'_ He stuck his hand out. "I'm the Doctor!"

"You told me. The raggedy Doctor?" Amelia asked.

"Yes yes, call me what you like..." The Doctor responded. "Just not something rude." He scratched his head.

"Something rude?"

"Yes, like... like..." He scratched his head again, "do you use the word 'Gimbozzle'?"

"No, I don't think so..."

"Ah, thank god for that! Nasty word on Gallifrey, that is..."

"Gallifrey?"

"Yes, Gallifrey... do you believe in aliens?"

"I-I'm not sure..."

"Well you should, because they exsist. I should know, because I am one." He patted her on the shoulder. "Now, can I come back inside?"

The Doctor was back inside, munching on some Fish Fingers & Custard. "Nah, not as good the second time..." He bit his lip and stared at the plate. "Do you have anything else?" He asked Amelia.

"Only the things you hate," she replied.

"Oh. Well, I'm not that hungry!" He got up from his chair, then collapsed on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, nothing," the Doctor replied, "I'll be fine. Might be fine." Then an orange light blew from his left hand. "Oh, god!" He gripped his hand, (sort of) hiding it.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked.

"You saw nothing!" The Doctor yelled, running out of the house. Then he jumped into his blue box, and he was gone.


	2. Uninvited Guest

_Chapter Two_

_Uninvited Guest_

The Doctor ran around the TARDIS. He knew he couldn't go back to Amelia. Because, well, arriving mysteriously three times in one night was never a good sign...

"Best resteraunt in the galaxy and I'm more interested in a little girl!" He gasped. _There's something wrong with me... No, no, don't think that. You're fine. There's nothing wrong with-_ His thoughts suddenly cut off, and he set the TARDIS co-ordinates. He was going to see her again, no matter what...

_26 July 2010, Amy Pond's Wedding_

Amy Pond was more exited than she'd ever been. She was about to get married to Rory Williams, the love of her life. Well, second love of her life... she thought of the raggedy Doctor once more. Was it a dream? She couldn't tell. It was all so long ago... she longed to see him again. Then shook her head. _What am I thinking? _She told herself, _I won't be seeing him agai-_ VWORP, VWORP! The Doctor had arrived.

"Alright, first thing's first," the Doctor said as he stepped out of the TARDIS, "one of us is an alien in disguise. I mean, I'm an alien, but a good one... second thing;" He walked up to Rory, "I don't believe I gave you my permission."

"What permission!" Rory yelled.

"I dunno, something about Amelia over there." The Doctor pointed to Amy.

"I go by the name Amy now," Amy corrected him.

"Amy over there then."

The Church shimmered slightly. Then completely disappeared.

"And I forgot to mention, you two were getting married inside an alien spaceship." Then a laser hurtled towards the Doctor at full speed.


	3. Who Dunnit?

_Chapter Three_

_Who Dunnit?_

"Everyone duck! Or run! Just escape somehow!" The Doctor yelled. The laser plummeted into the ground in front of him, scorching the grass. Several screams rang out as a skeleton collapsed.

"PRISONER ZERO HAS NOT YET BEEN FOUND!" The Atraxi Ship screeched.

"So, lemme get this straight- you're killing innocent people to find an alien criminal?" The Doctor asked.

"IT IS NESSESARY," The Atraxi Ship replied.

"But you'll find it isn't..."

"YOU DARE DEFY THE ATRAXI!" Suddenly three tall figures arrived before the Doctor. They looked like they were coated in cobwebs, they wore jet-black spacesuits, and had one, large eye in the middle of their head.

"For each five minutes we do not have Prisoner Zero, we shall kill one guest."

"No no no, you can't do that!" The Doctor protested.

"And why not?" One Atraxi asked.

"Because... because it's wrong?"

No one noticed Amy's Father's sharp teeth...

The Doctor heard growling then turned round. "By any chance is Prisoner Zero a Face Tendril?"

"Correct."

"I think I've found him..."

Prisoner Zero growled. He had razor sharp teeth and looked much like a snake, except transparent.

"You're Atraxi, you should know when it's time to RUN!" The Doctor yelled as the creature charged at him. One Atraxi fired its gun, but Prisoner Zero just ignored it and circled around the Doctor. The Doctor stared at him, looking for a weakness. He had no progress.

"You are the greatest criminal in the universe, as I've heard," the Doctor started, "but what did you do?"

"Can't remember much these days," Prisoner Zero growled, "too much going on. Too many people to kill... now I don't suppose you'd mind dying?"


	4. Welcome Aboard, Amy Pond

_Chapter Four_

_Welcome Aboard, Amy Pond_

The Doctor backed away. Prisoner Zero looked hungry. Then he heard an Atraxi speak.

"Fire!" At least twelve lasers pelted into the creature, and he fell to the ground dead.

"My life saved by the Atraxi..." The Doctor muttered. "Never thought that'd happen." Then a shrill beeping noise was heard.

"Second Prisoner detected!" An Atraxi yelled.

Suddenly one Atraxi shot another through the chest.

"No no, you're wrong, this isn't another Prisoner but... the same one as before."

"How is this possible?"

"It's a version from the past, if you kill it you could endanger time itself!"

"Lies!" Then both the remaining Atraxi loaded their guns... and shot each other through the eyes.

"You see, a past version of Prisoner Zero had disguised himself as an Atraxi. When the real Atraxi killed him, the other one ceased to exsist," the Doctor explained as he started to open the TARDIS doors.

"What 'other one'?" Amy asked.

"I say again, he ceased to exsist," the Doctor sighed. Sometimes forgetting things wasn't easy at all...

"So, who wants a ride in the TARDIS?" He offered.

"In that crummy old box?" Rory asked.

"Don't diss the TARDIS," the Doctor said as he opened the door.

"Um... I'll pass," Rory gulped as he saw what was inside the blue box.

"No you won't," Amy demanded, dragging him in.

"Where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked, "Greatest Resturaunt in the Galaxy, World War III, The Launch of the Starship UK..."

"That last one sounds nice," Amy said.

"We'll go there then!" The Doctor whacked a switch on the console. And him & Rory were both merged together.

"I KNEW this was a bad idea," Rory's voice echoed.

"Oops..." the Doctor's voice said. "I think I may have hit the wrong button..."


	5. The Wrong Button

_Chapter Five_

_The Wrong Button_

Okay... the two people that Amy(sort of) loved were now merged together.

"Nose, or entity of Nose, or whatever, press that button," the Doctor ordered.

One arm of the strange mix between the two pressed a button.

"You just sent the TARDIS into a meltdown."

"Did I press the wrong button?"

"No."

There was suddenly a large explosion at the TARDIS console. "It'll either rip us in two or get us back to normal!" The Doctor's voice yelled. Everyone went sprawling into the wall. After the smoke cleared, the results were pretty obvious. The Doctor and Rory were safe... but Amy had gone missing.


End file.
